Cataclysm
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: She pictured her life playing out many different ways growing up. Running and hiding from the cannibalistic dead wasn't one of them. As the world ends, she's lucky enough to find herself among those she trusts with her very life. But how long will it be, before her luck runs out? Can she count on the Clark's as she fights to survive? Or will it be the blue-eyed boy who saves her?
1. Seismic

**Author's Note:** Gah! Alongside my _Aidan Turner_ kick lately, I've been suddenly consumed with _Fear The Walking Dead_. I honestly didn't think I was going to be all that into it initially, hence why it took until now for me to even watch a single episode, but a friend of mine had me watch one and now I'm in loooove with Nick and Troy. Seriously, might be a new obsession. Be on the lookout for a crazy fangirl coming your way! Anyway, with _that_ came this little idea. I'll be tending to it as often as I can. So check it out!

 **Pairing:** Nick Clark/OC (past and present), Troy Otto/OC, and possible Nick/OC/Troy. (I just can't make up my mind!)  
 _-Face Claim: Lily Collins_

 **Rating:** Fiction M- for language, adult themes/situations, fighting/violence/gore/death/rising dead, frightening situations/creatures, graphic material/content, underage drinking (don't do it!), drug use (don't do that either!), emotional trauma/situations, post-apocalyptic/dystopian world and situations, etc.

 ***Warning!:** This story features a leading OC character, and will follow most episode events that take place in the series. I will be posting episode content, but I will also try to make sure it is not a simple retelling of the dialogue you have already seen. I know there isn't a huge array of stories for the fandom yet, but I'm giving it a go! See below for further warnings!

Feel free to favorite, follow, review, and promote the story/fandom! I appreciate and love story feedback and suggestions, along with constructive criticism, but please keep any story flaming/hating and bullying to yourself. There are thousands of stories out there, if this one isn't for you, that's alright! :D

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do NOT own Fear The Walking Dead (TV Series, webisodes, etc.) or its characters. It belongs to the wonderful authors, creators, directors, producers, and whoever else has a hand in its development! I also do NOT own anything trademarked/copyrighted, etc., material that may be mentioned here. I only own my OC('s) and my personal plot bunnies! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Book I** _-  
"All we desire, in all our bitterness, is to go to our ruin in our own way- with a little style, and a lot of noise."_  
-Thomas Ligotti, The Nightmare Network

* * *

She looked...delicate.

It was something about how small she was, perhaps, standing at barely four inches over five foot in height. Or maybe it was how fair her complexion was, a gentle ivory and cream complexion that was only dotted with a few freckles across her brow-line before sweeping over the bridge of her nose. It might have been the pert little nose, the blush pink lips. Those green eyes that shone like gemstones, even in her blatant uncertainty, framed with thick lashes the color of ink though; those were killer. Yes, she looked a picture of innocence, not unlike a dainty faerie-girl who could sprout wings at any time and simply flit and fly away.

But he knew better.

He had watched from the truck as they dragged her group through the gates, seen the way she struggled and fought to the very end. Where the other girl had only required two guards to restrain her and keep her from breaking free, she had needed three. The extra soldier hovering at her back hadn't gone unused either. Her shining eyes darted wildly all around, cataloging and observing, remembering for later if she had the chance to use it, he was almost positively sure. Despite their gleaming color, her eyes flickered like fire in their depths, blazing with a fury that might very well burn to the touch. He wasn't so sure that he wouldn't walk into her pyre, willingly. Covered in dried blood, she had painted the picture of a warrior rather than a mere girl. And as they removed the multiple blades hidden on her person, he concluded she was more vengeful Valkyrie than Fae.

Now, perched on the soft cushion of the chair in front of him, she resembled a delicate doll.

Her skin had been washed clean of dirt and grime, ridding her from the blood of the dead that caked it, and her hair hung down her back in damp, auburn and chestnut waves. She was dressed in a spare pair of khaki colored cargo's he had lifted from the storage closet and, much to his inexplicable and quite secret delight, one of his shirts. It was a deep, hunter green that made her eyes shine that much brighter, though it was too big for her, laughably so, and she had tied it off at the small of her back. She was trying valiantly to suppress the anxious energy that surged through her veins, and she was doing quite well despite the fact that he could almost see the tremors threatening to overtake her body. Surprisingly though, she only tapped her fingers upon the desktop, a scant few inches from the mug of tea he had placed there just before taking his own seat near hers, so close that their knees nearly brushed together after he stretched out his legs. She wanted to pull away, he could tell; it was in the way her teeth worried at her bottom lip, the way her eyes repeatedly darted to the offending body part.

But she refused to give in. And he smirked.

"Are you ready to tell me your story now?" His words were soft spoken, a near croon that echoed through his chest, laced with understanding and comfort.

He really, _really_ had to know.

She flicked her eyes upward, her gaze immediately latching onto the icy blue eyes peering back at her after deserting the staring contest she had held with the mug cradled in her hands. It was warm, soothing, and she almost ached to take a sip of the tea within.

"There's nothing wrong with it," He murmured lowly, pointing idly at the cup. "You can drink it."

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and her eyes dropped down to eye the liquid before snapping up to his again. She didn't trust him, that much was obvious. That would have to change.

Moving slowly in his determination not to startle her with his touch, he reached forward. The intensity of his clear blue eyes only deepened when his long fingers brushed against hers, a gentle pass over the skin, before he carefully slipped the ceramic from her grip. The two never dropped or broke their gazes as he did so, despite the hitch of breath in her chest and the quiet gasp that escaped her lips, even as he lifted the cup to take a single sip first. He hummed as he did so, an arrogant wink accompanying the lopsided smile he gave her. She eyed him critically for a moment, those green emeralds sweeping over his face, critiquing it for any signs of pain and distress.

Still, her caution did not stop her from eagerly taking her own sips of the honeyed liquid the very moment he passed it back to her.

He watched her, shifting in his seat subtly as her tongue snuck out, cleaning them of the sweetened nectar. Her name dropped from his lips lowly, a husky sound that he prayed she didn't notice; though, judging by the faint pink that flushed her cheeks, she had. Her gaze flicked over him once more, taking in the cut of his jaw, the worn journal that was opened to a fresh page on the table next to his hand, the way his ocean blues tracked every single move she made.

"If I answer your questions, will you-" She coughed, her voice rising just a click above a whisper when she spoke again. "Will you answer mine?"

Perched on the edge of his seat, he found himself nodding before he really had the chance to think about it. He wanted to know her. _Needed_ to.

She nodded, her tongue wetting dried lips as she peered up at him from beneath her lashes. "Where should I...start?"

He nearly groaned, the thrill of victory flooding his veins as he leaned into her personal space, flashing that reassuring smile that seemed to always put others at ease.

"The beginning, doll." He murmured, conspiratorially. "I want to know _everything_."

* * *

 **Cataclysm**  
 **Information/Warnings**

 _ **Updates:**_ As often as I can! I just cannot get enough of Nick and Troy. Seriously, _Daniel Sharman_ and _Frank Dillane_ have done such an awesome job with their characters. So, I'll be trying to keep up with this as often as possible, along with reposting through _Brimstone_ and _Consumed_.

 _ **Format/Flashbacks:**_ The above scene obviously is set in the future. Each chapter after that will go back to the start of the series, with some brief interludes back to the characters' conversation that was started here. Once the events catch up, they will continue in a presently set timeline.

 _ **AU/OOC:**_ I'm adding an original character, who has her own family and background to work into the story, along with her interactions with the Clark's Pre-Outbreak. I'll also being embellishing on a few of the canon characters, using information from online/wikia to fill out some blanks, and adding my own ideas in. Most events will happen with canon accordance, but some might fall out of line, along with the addition of completely new material to include my character.

 _ **Shipping:** _Give me names, lovelies! You'll learn the original character's name next chapter. I'm on the lookout for names with her and Nick, her and Troy, and the three of them together!

 _ **Trigger Warnings:**_ Some sensitive material may be mentioned in the future, and while I know some of it should be known with common sense (if you know the characters/show), others I might put out a warning at the beginning of the chapter for.

 ** _Review Responses:_ **I've answered reviews on updates in the past, but I'll be changing that. Guest reviews will be answered on updates, and account reviews will be PM'ed!

 ** _Special Content:_** A friend of mine has an account or two here, _**SassyShots**_ , and she created a Tumblr to feature cool things for her stories. Picture edits, aesthetics, playlist suggestions and the like. I'm going to see if she would mind featuring some content for _Cataclysm_ , and other stories I have here! Feel free to check her Tumblr out at **_SassyfiedScribbles_** , and to check her awesome stories out on her account here! You can find her username in my list of favorite authors if you're interested!

* * *

 _No Beta to be had here, I'm doing this on my own! Any mistakes that get to you, please message me!_


	2. One

**Author's Note:** First chapter is up! I thought I was going to make it through the first episode, but this is already at 6,500 words just about. So...maybe not, lol. There are some more notes at the bottom to check out if you like!

 **Disclaimer:** _**See beginning please!**_

* * *

-One-

* * *

"I had a dream, the night before..."

Her words trailed off into the quiet room, the green of her eyes focused on the black ceramic she clutched between her hands. One finger idly traced around the edge, forming constant circles, and he wondered if the pattern was soothing to her. She seemed so far away, despite the fact that she sat less than a foot away from him, and he found that he didn't like it.

"You had a dream?" He murmured, careful to remain quiet as he spoke to her. They had formed some sort of peace between them, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it.

She swallowed thickly, obviously working to clear the tightness in her throat. Her cheeks filled with color, flushing a gentle pink that made his fingers itch, the urge to lift a hand and smooth his thumb over the soft skin was something that was hard to ignore. Ducking her head slightly, she peered up at him through inky black eyelashes, those eyes a sharp contrast against the darkness with their green hue, her lip trapped tightly between her teeth.

"You'll think I'm crazy," He really wouldn't. But she didn't need to know that. "But I think...I think I saw the end."

* * *

 **27 Days Previously**

 _When she opened her eyes, she didn't find what she was expecting. There wasn't a spacious room, filled to the brim with hyperactive toddlers, each of them making their best attempts at stretching upon the polished wooden floors, sprawling really, while babbling excitedly. The lively atmosphere was nonexistent, instead a resounding silence filled the practice room, so thick she could almost feel it throbbing in her ears, reverberating off the walls. Her brows furrowed in confusion, scrunching the delicate features that lined her face, while her eyes darted back and forth, narrowing once more on the clock that hung above the door, just in case._

 _It was correct, ten in the morning, right on the dot._

 _Frowning, she climbed to her feet from her sitting position, crossing the room until she had reached the lobby door. When it swung open, there wasn't a dim level of chatter that filled her ears, like usual. Only silence. Tentatively, she stepped forward, peeking around the corner in hopes that Sydney, the receptionist, would know what was going on._

 _The chair behind the front desk was unoccupied, twisting slowly on its base, as if the person sitting in it had only just vacated it._

 _Dread filled her stomach._

 _It was then that she heard the dull thudding noise, coming from a few feet down the hallway. Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, she nervously inched her way forward, hesitant steps that she really didn't want to make. Every step closer seemed to fray at her nerves, some inexplicable terror washing through her bloodstream, leaving her hands trembling and a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Still she continued on, considering there seemed to be no one within the studio, and she needed to find out what was going on with the schedule. If everyone else was gone, perhaps this would explain why._

 _The moment she turned the short corner, peering through the shaded observation glass, she knew that the reason why no longer matter._

 _What she had thought might be Sydney, maybe even a fellow instructor, turned out to be anything but. It reminded her of a horror house reject, like some godawful creation for a haunted house that her friends would drag her to around Halloween. She thought they might have been trying to prank her, determined to add her to some ridiculous short video. But when the thing turned its head, almost as if it could see her through the other side, peering right back at her with clouded, unseeing eyes and teeth that were stained crimson, dripping some sort of viscous liquid; the fear bubbled over and she screamed._

 _Loudly._

 _The reaction was instantaneous; the creature slammed into the glass, making it creak, and let out some inhuman snarl before gnashing its teeth violently, giving little care that a tooth cracked and a small piece fell out. It banged its hands on the glass, and when that didn't seem to be enough, it resorted to smashing its face against the pane as well. She retched as the thing continued its assault, spreading a disgusting concoction of darkened blood, pus, and skin matte across the window. Despite the obvious injury, it never ceased, and she found herself stumbling backward as it finally broke through, forcing its face into the hole with little care that its skin was left on the other-_

Lurching upward in bed, her legs tangled within the sheets as she kicked them wildly, a piercing shriek escaping her lips that could no doubt wake the neighbors. Her eyes flew open, the green orbs darting frantically from side to side as she searched for the grotesque creation that had stalked her in her dreams, snarling and snapping its teeth, the putrid scent of its rotted breath leaving her near dizziness with nausea.

But there was nothing.

Yanking at the silky sheets that had trapped her, she freed herself and cautiously peered over the edge of the mattress, wilting with the sense of both relief and ridiculousness that took over as she sunk back down into her pillows. Her fingers trembled lightly with leftover adrenaline, while her chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, a side effect of the pure terror that still raced throughout her bloodstream. A single ray of sunlight that managed to peek through the blinds caused her to squint in confusion, unsteady hands fumbling for the iPhone that lay upon her nightstand, only for her to yelp and curse when the thing suddenly vibrated in her grip, blaring loudly into the once silent room.

"Fuck!" She hissed, cringing when the phone fell, grazing her cheek. Clumsily, she swiped the call to connect, nearly growling as she spoke. " _What?!_ "

Amused, masculine chuckles echoed down the line, and she groaned as she dropped herself back down into the pillows. "Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty."

Her reply was incoherent, a jumble of words that couldn't be understood, even if he had been able to hear them.

"Christ," He muttered; she could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Just how much did you have to drink last night?"

The casual tone he employed did little to ease the reflexive gag that made her lurch upward once more at the mere mention of the consumption of alcohol. She glared at nothing, rubbing her fingers over the bridge of her nose, before they fanned out over her temples.

"It was Annie's twenty-first birthday, 'Rett." She deadpanned, her eyes narrowing to make out the numbers on her alarm clock. "We were shitfaced."

His exasperated lecturing about personal responsibility and alcohol safety were drowned out by the frustrated whine that escaped her lips when the glowing numbers registered within her hazy mind. She fell back into the pillows, heaving a sigh as she clapped a hand over her eyes to block out the increasing sunlight, just barely catching the end of his sentence.

"-going in today?"

She shook her head, despite knowing that he couldn't see her. "Not a chance, I'm already over an hour late and there's no way I'd even make my first class." Lifting her hand, her lips curled upward when he laughed again. "Plus I feel like I might just hurl if I even _think_ about blinking."

He snorted, clearly picturing such a sight. "Good, that's...good. Just stay in today, yeah? Get some rest, hydrate, watch some _Friends_ reruns."

Giggles shook her body, making her groan as a wave of dizziness swept over her. The sudden sick feeling distracted her, stealing her attention away from taking note of the overly relieved tone he used. She swallowed as the bout of unsteadiness passed, blinking her eyes back open, debating rather or not it was worth it to crawl her way from beneath the covers.

"Where would I be in this world without my over-protective, big brother?" She grumbled into the phone, hissing as she sat up, putting her eyes in direct sunlight.

He remained silent for only a moment, before huffing out a laugh. "You'll never have to know Everleighe, I promise. Get some rest, I'll call you later."

Murmuring her goodbyes, the brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly stood up, bracing her free hand against the wall after stumbling a few paces forward. Her eyes itched as they adjusted to the light, and she squinted slightly, her feet tracing the path from her bedroom toward the kitchen, all on their own. As she rounded the corner, feet slipping and sliding in her fuzzy socks along the way, green eyes landed on the marble countertops, crinkling with a smile when she took stock of what awaited her. Bottles of water, gatorade, a fresh box of ibuprofen and a fully stocked coffee pot, simply waiting to be flicked on.

Dropping her head back in gratefulness, she whispered her thanks for her brother to the silent home.

Leaning a hip against the counter as she rested her elbows on it, her chin in her hands, she was left eagerly watching on as the dark liquid dripped slowly into the carafe. Her favorite mug was already waiting for her, extra large in size, with just the right amount of sugar spooned into the bottom. The incessant pinging of her phone receiving text messages didn't even distract her from her enraptured state as she nearly bounced on her toes, waiting for the pot to fill with just enough nectar from the Gods, so that she could fill her cup and take that first sip of the morning. She breathed in the steam as she poured, and after pressing the mug to her lips, a sinful moan echoed throughout the room, nearly drowned out by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. She ignored it, taking her second sip and reveling in the way her stomach sloshed and then settled, warming from the inside out. She blinked rapidly, giving a content hum as the light didn't seem to shine quite as brightly, her entire system flickering to life as the caffeine raced through her bloodstream.

When the constant ringing interrupted her blissful awakening once more, she sighed through her nose, stepping toward the kitchen island to swipe the offending device into her hands for the second time the morning. Her brows furrowed though when she read the name flashing repeatedly across the screen, the background picture of herself and a particular honey brunette at last summer's music festival demanding her attention.

 _Alicia._

Her stomach plummeted on instinct, any feel-good-vibes of the morning disappearing with little warning. There was only one reason that the teenager would be calling her during school hours, and none of them were good. She didn't even get a chance to speak after swiping the call to connect, her lips parted but her voice stuck tightly behind the lump in her throat.

"We found him, Evey." Her friend's voice was tight, like a spring ready to snap. "We found Nick."

 **-FTWD-**

Really, she didn't know what she was doing there.

Alicia's call had prompted her into a frenzy, one where she mindlessly rushed about the house, gathering the things she would need to meet them at the hospital. She was sure that she looked a mess; her hair thrown up into a messy updo on top of her head, an old sweatshirt that had dipped down over one shoulder, and a pair of yoga pants she had wrestled out from underneath a massive pile of clothes, all discards from the night before. Her phone was tossed in her bag before she snatched up her purse, the slam of the front door still echoing behind her even as the screech of her tires squealed out against the street. As sad as it was, she didn't even need directions to the floor Alicia had told her they would be on, blowing right by a flustered receptionist who shouted after her.

The moment she neared the semi-private room though, enough that the motherly tone of Madison Clark soothed her ears, Everleighe found herself unable to venture any closer.

Her feet seemed almost glued to the floor.

From where she stood, she could only see the back of her friend's head, the gentle waves of chocolate brown spilling down Alicia's back. She could also see the side of Madison's face, set in a stern expression that seemed equal parts relieved and exasperated. There was only a slight glimpse of the hospital bed they were clustered around available to her from her position hovering to the side of the open door, something she was thankful for as her heart pounded frantically in her ears, the blood thrumming in her veins. She squeezed her eyes closed, her head falling forward until the cool glass met her forehead as she breathed a sigh of relief.

She honestly didn't know if she wanted to see the boy reclining in the sterile bed, not after all that had happened. Her closed eyes couldn't save her from the sound of his voice, a bit raspy but still smooth and sweet, one that sent a ripple of shivers tracing along her spine, threatening to bring back memories she would rather not remember. She could leave, after hearing him speak, seeing Madison, Alicia, and Travis gathered around his bed; it was enough to reassure her that he was there.

That Nicholas Clark was alive, he wasn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere, his eyes filmed over and unseeing, his heart still. She could take comfort in that, could walk away knowing he was safe once again.

And perhaps, if she hadn't been faced with wide, rich brown eyes peering back at her in shock the moment she reopened her eyes, she might have been able to do just that, to walk away a forget about her frantic rush and the crippling fear that had left her trembling and anxious.

But that wasn't the case.

Everleighe felt the breath hitch in her lungs the moment her eyes met his, the sounds of the bustling hospital fading to nothing as her heartbeat echoed dully in her ears. He looked so thin compared to the last time she had seen him, and his once sun-kissed skin had become splotchy and pallid in some areas, while his hair was left in matted strings caked with grease. His feet were bruised and cut up from what she could see, no doubt from running barefoot down needle alley where he was found, as Alicia had warned her. Most disturbing of all to her were his wrists, both of which were clasped securely in padded restraints, and the masked hint of terror that lurked within the depths of his eyes.

Nick looked nothing like what she remembered from a mere month and a half before, which really shouldn't have been all that surprising, she supposed.

The drugs had worked him over.

His dark eyes hadn't left her for a moment as she looked him over, taking note of each and every change. It wasn't until Madison stepped between them again, unaware that Everleighe was leant up against the window, her knees weak and shaking, that their gazes broke from each other. She spun on her heel less than a second later, her back pressed against cool glass, the back of her head meeting against it with a low thunk. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, near the edge of hyperventilation, and she was sure that a nurse would probably be checking on her at any moment if she didn't calm down. Her eyes stung with emotion she wished she didn't have, and she sniffed hard, cringing as her nails cut into the palm of her hand with how tightly her fists were clenched.

"Glad you moved in?"

Alicia's cynical snicker wrapped around her, the only warning she got before a gentle finger smoothed over the apple of her cheek. Everleighe blinked her eyes open slowly, cursing the escaped tear before meeting worried blue-green orbs, watching her carefully. She flashed the younger girl a shaky smile, one she was sure that Alicia could see right through, before clearing her throat as she reached up, plucking at the bun atop her head anxiously.

"You made it," The youngest Clark breathed, her eyes darting back to the open doorway for a moment. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

Everleighe coughed lightly, "Apparently, I'm glutton for punishment."

The brunette snorted quietly, and Everleighe grinned, startling as a large, warm hand clapped down on her shoulder from the side. Her head snapped up, her eyes crinkling at the sides when she met the inky eyes of Travis Manawa as he squeezed her shoulder gently, already murmuring lowly into the phone he held to his ear. He paused, searching her eyes reassuringly before she gave him a nod and he returned it, slipping out a stairwell entrance so that he could continue his phone call. Turning back, she caught the arched eyebrow waiting for her, Alicia's face thoroughly unimpressed.

"What!" Everleighe questioned, lifting her shoulders.

Alicia huffed, latching onto the older girl's hand before tugging her away to a line of chairs, ready and waiting for hospital visitors. "I don't know why you bother with him."

"Travis is nice," She insisted, smacking at her friend's shoulder when she rolled her eyes, before her voice lowered. "And your mom needs something nice right now."

Only quiet greeted her statement, each girl's eyes flicking toward the hospital room once more.

Everleighe swallowed thickly, sucking in a deep breath so that she might dare to utter the question plaguing her mind. "So...how is he?"

Catching the way Alicia's fingers froze against her phone screen, ceasing her continuous scrolling, she slowly turned back to the younger girl, watching as her features flickered from concern to annoyance and back again. She seemed to be struggling with what to say, how much to tell the girl she had once thought would end up becoming her sister, officially. But that was once upon a time, simply a dream now, a consequence of her brother's reckless antics.

"He's in pretty good shape, you know, for getting hit by a car-" Alicia started, forcing herself not to meet Everleighe's eyes as she gasped. "He was ranting and raving, coming down off his high."

An uneasy silence settled over the two.

"...I don't know how much longer he can keep this up."

Everleighe could almost feel the way her heart thudded in her chest, like it was looking for a way to escape. It was like her insides had been attached to a roller coaster, sinking and rising up in her throat at the same time, making it hard to breathe, much less speak. Though there wasn't much to be said, really. The gentle reassurances that everything would be alright wouldn't work anymore. Alicia wasn't a naive fourteen-year-old, still grieving over the loss of a father, unable to comprehend why her brother chose something like drugs over his own family. She was older now, able to recognize that when it came down to it, Nick was more apt to choose a soaring high to block out what had happened in his life rather than a life of sobriety with those he claimed to love. They'd done this already, at least six times. What was another round?

Instead, the older girl resorted to leaning against her shoulder, seeking her own comfort as she pulled her feet up onto the chair next to them. They didn't speak again; Alicia busied herself with scrolling once more, and Everleighe's eyes fell shut yet again, hoping to ease the faint throbbing of a headache as the frantic rush of adrenaline calmed in her blood.

"Alright, Travis is going to stay with him while we go, Alicia-" Madison's voice jolted each of the girls from their silent companionship, drawing their gazes to her as she fished around in her purse. "You've got classes and I've got college counseling today so-oh! Evey, honey, I didn't realize you were here!"

The girl had little time to stand before the blonde woman was pulling her into her body, her arms tightening around her in a motherly squeeze. It had been a little over a week since the last time they had seen each other, something that wasn't the norm, given how Everleighe could walk into the Clark household at any point in time. Madison had made both her and Everett keys, long ago. The auburn-brunette found herself relaxing into Madison's hold, her eyes falling closed again, blocking out the bustle of the hospital floor as she sought the comfort her embrace brought. Madison pressed a kiss to her temple before releasing her, gifting her with a strained smile as she pulled away.

Despite already knowing the answer, Everleighe dared to ask again. "How is he?"

"He's..." Madison trailed off, her lips thinning into a firm line. "He's Nick."

She nodded slowly, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

"Travis is calling around, searching for a bed that he hasn't been blacklisted from," Madison murmured, lifting a hand to smooth back the younger girl's hair. "If you're sticking around, would you mind helping him out much? I'd stay, but I have-"

"College counseling," Everleighe finished for her, smiling softly. "Fresh minds being sent out into the world. Don't worry about it, I've got his back."

Madison wilted slightly, a frisson of relief working its way through her, before she frowned slightly. "You'll be okay?" She checked, her fingers working their way through hers, giving them a squeeze. "I know this is..."

The auburn-brunette shook her head in denial, her eyes shimmering brightly for a moment with moisture, before she swallowed them back. "I promise, it's okay."

* * *

"Do you do that often?"

His voice startled her, enough so that her grip faltered on the mug in her hands, the heated tea escaping its confines and spilling out on the tabletop, and her fingers. She hissed quietly, jerking her hands away from the pain, immediately. Glancing down, she was surprised to see her fingers already turning red where the liquid had sloshed over, that the tea was still so hot to begin with. It felt as if she had been talking forever already, and a thread of exhaustion seeped into her bones when she realized that, in all honesty, she had barely even started.

"Shit, here-"

His hands were quick, his feet quicker, lurching to them to run a cloth beneath the sink of the en-suite. He returned to her side before she could quite grasp that he had even gotten up, gently lifting her hand and pulling it closer to his own as he wrapped the cooled material around them.

"Do..." She swallowed thickly, lifting her eyes slowly from their joined hands to meet the sky blue's peering down at her. "Do I do what often?"

The gentleness of his fingers as they worked around hers was surprising, enough so that it caught her off guard. Her injured hand was cradled within his, one cupping while the other dabbed at the scalded skin. He wasn't even watching what he was doing, choosing instead to maintain eye contact with her, though he never faltered as he eased the sting of the burn. He had gotten closer too, close enough that his knee had settled against her upper thigh comfortably, close enough that she could see that he wasn't simply blonde but more dirty blonde, a captivating mix of golden and brownish-blonde strands.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized she had been staring, meeting those enchanting blues before darting away again.

"Put others happiness before your own, even if it hurts you?"

Body stiffening on instinct as a stranger prodded at her vulnerabilities, she jerked her hand in his grip, attempting to free herself of his touch. The act only brought her pain, sharp and prickling as the tender skin brushed roughly against his own. His fingers tightened in just the right spots, further up around her wrist, keeping her hand still as a low crooning sound rumbled from within his chest, the masculine sound soothing her nerves even if he was the one that put them on edge. He remained quiet as he watched her, not pushing, simply waiting her out.

She swallowed thickly, glancing up from beneath her lashes as the word left her lips in a whisper, "Yes."

* * *

They thought she was asleep.

She had timed it perfectly, choosing to walk Madison and Alicia from the hospital and to the car as they asked about her previous night, and the obvious signs of a hangover that left her eyes half-lidded and hair a mismatched pile on top of her head. Anything really, to distract them from the daunting situation that rested in a bed floors above them. By the time that Everleighe had returned to the hospital room, an iced coffee in tow, Nick had fallen into a deep, yet fitful, sleep. She hadn't known rather to by disappointed or relieved that she didn't have to immediately confront the brunette boy. She could take the time his slumber provided to think up a plan, an approach on how to deal with their imminent reunion.

Instead, she fell into her own slumber after stretching out along the crinkly couch situated beneath the shaded window. It was their voices that called her to the waking world; Travis' deep and firm, Nick's caught somewhere in his throat, a bit raspy from his sleep.

 _"...hallucinations?"_

Nick made a noise of discontent, and she could hear him shift. _"I really want to write it off like that, I do...but, that's never happened to me before. Nothing like that."_

She smothered the urge to comment, wondering if he had finally gotten on such a kick, pushed himself so hard.

 _"Hey, maybe I'm losing my shit,"_ He sighed deeply, and she could feel the weight of his eyes fall upon her. _"It wouldn't be the first time I thought that."_

Travis snorted, shifting in his seat to her left, the thud of his feet hitting the ground making her flinch. _"That psych eval. will decide that,"_ He joked.

Her stomach twisted sharply as he did, and her teeth sunk into the inside of her bottom lip. A psychological evaluation had been ordered, that was new. Although, not unexpected. He had run straight into oncoming traffic, she couldn't blame the doctors for wanting to thoroughly evaluate his mental state. Besides, the padded cuffs around his wrists were proof enough that this would be no normal detox.

 _"Hey, can you untie me?"_

She stiffened, her brow furrowing as Nick made the request to be released from his restraints. Travis was hardly the one to try and reason with in that case, going against orders. Surely Nick realized the attempt was futile.

 _"No, sorry-"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"What are you going to do Nick, wake her up? She's exhausted, she had a long night and the Alicia called her to let her know you had been admitted near the crack of dawn."_

Moisture pricked her eyes as her once upon a time gave out a strained grunt, the clacking of metal on plastic testament to the way he jerked and pulled at the cuffs that kept him from her. Dread rushed through her bloodstream, even as butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach. Everleighe knew that with even the simplest of touches, it would be so easy to lose herself in him. Still, she wanted it almost as badly as she knew she couldn't afford it.

 _"I just...I just want..."_

There was a quiet pause, the air heavy in the room, sitting like a weight upon her chest.

 _"What, you think I'm dangerous?"_

Travis exhaled harshly, and she could almost feel his disapproval. _"The doctors are worried man,"_

 _"Are you?"_ Nick taunted, before his voice turned soft, concerned. _"Is she?"_

 _"When does she not worry about you?"_

The two fell silent in unison, so much so that she almost thought she had been discovered, and resolved to open her eyes. Just before she did, a cabinet opened and shut, and a soft weight settled over her body; a blanket Travis had taken from the supply closet and spread out across her.

Nick cleared his throat roughly, before he inhaled a shuttering breath. _"I was running away from, not to."_ He paused, swallowing so harshly, it was an audible gulp in the room. _"I was running away from what I saw."_

There was a momentary pause again, before Travis asked, his tone curious yet partially disbelieving. _"What did you see, Nick?"_

She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear this, not with the way Nick floundered and stalled, heaving out a sigh, twisting his fingers in the sheets from what she could hear. His gaze felt heavy on her body, causing her muscles to twitch with the need to move, to react. He was staring right at her, almost as if he knew she wasn't sleeping any longer.

 _"Uh- just a...fuck,"_ He hissed, throwing his head back against the thin pillow. _"Just a girl...Gloria."_

Pain lanced through her heart, making her squirm in place. She couldn't stop the reaction, the urge to curl in on herself as her eyes stung behind closed lids. Her heart ached in her chest, enough that her breath hitched and she yearned to run from the room. She knew, she knew that there wasn't a single doubt he had spent his last binge without a companion. A month and a half was a long time to go with no company, and the highs were all too euphoric to spend them on your own, or so he had said. Still, she had hoped...

 _I'm a fucking moron._

She groaned inwardly, rolling onto her side and pressing her face against the cushion.

 _"Oh man, Nick...come on!"_

 _"She's just a friend! She's just a friend, I swear!"_ He denied frantically, but even he could hear the faint tinge of guilt behind the words. _"It..it doesn't matter, she doesn't matter like that. Like **her**."_

His admission didn't make Everleighe feel better.

At all.

 _"-look, you buy on the corner and you can shoot at the church-"_

She didn't want to hear this.

 _"-Glo was...she was with me when I...when I scored-"_

She didn't want to hear about how he ran the streets, how he scored his high.

 _"-and when I nodded-"_

How he'd rather be out there, in the unknown, chasing his fix.

 _"-she was there, she was beside me-"_

With whatever drugged up hussy that would trade sex for a hit of whatever he managed to get his hands on.

 _"-when I went down...everyone was dead...blood...it was all over her mouth-"_

Rather than at home. With her.

 _"...she was eating them."_

Everleighe sprang up from the couch in a flurry of movement, struggling to slip her feet into her flip flops and toss the blanket Travis had covered her with, now tangled around her body, away from her. It startled both men, leaving Nick with a shuddering gasp and the eldest of the two rising to his feet, his hands outstretched in an attempt to help her. His touch only made her more frantic, however, a low whine leaving her throat as the material became constrictive.

"Wait, wait just calm-" Travis tried, hissing as she smacked at his hands when he tried to still her panicky movements.

It felt like she couldn't fucking breathe.

"Evey-" Nick's voice made her cringe, his gaze scalded her skin as he scrambled to lift himself, the restraints keeping him tied in place. "Everleighe, please baby, just-"

A ripping sound echoed throughout the semi-private room and the blanket fell to the linoleum floor in tatters, but she hardly cared. Her feet were already moving her toward the door, both men's pleas for her to come back falling on deaf ears.

The slam of the door crashing back against a medical cart, the only thing left in her wake.

 **-FTWD-**

"Where the fuck are you?"

Her fingers trembled around the slick plastic of her cup, her grip flimsy at best as she fumbled to balance the cup in one hand, the straps of her bag over one arm, and her phone in the other. Spotting a free table on the outdoor patio, she pushed through the hospital cafe's glass doors before depositing her things right on top of it and collapsing into the awaiting chair with a heaving sigh.

"Everett-" She murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose, almost certain there was a migraine forming.

"Everleighe Anne, where the hell are you?" He snapped through the phone, his voice every bit as commanding as in person. "You're supposed to be at home, resting! You promised-"

Clenching her fingers around the device, she snapped back at him, annoyed with his tone. "Alicia called, okay?!"

Silence.

The sun peeked through the trees that had been planted strategically around the patio, the overabundance of leaves providing ample shade, allowing those who wished for fresh air to experience it without burning away in the heat. She sipped gently at the frappuccino as she waited, knowing that her brother would have plenty to say on the subject. He was trying to find a way to say it without totally pissing her off, no doubt.

"They found him." He went with a statement, already knowing there would be little other reason for her to rush away from bed with a hangover.

Everleighe hummed her affirmation, "Police picked him up this morning, running out into traffic...near Needle Alley."

"Jesus Christ, Evey!" He swore, and she could actually hear him tug at his hair in frustration. "Where are you?"

Propping her chin in her head, the brunette peered through the leaves, blinking when her green eyes caught stray rays of sunlight. "The hospital, they've got him on a seventy-two-hour hold." She paused, swallowing thickly, her voice dropping to a whisper as her eyes stung. "He ran out into traffic 'Rhett, right into a car! They think...they think he tried to kill himself!"

"Sweetheart-" Her brother crooned, trying to calm her as the first sob bubbled up in her throat, threatening to choke her.

Everleighe shook her head, despite the fact that he couldn't see her, as she swiped her fingers beneath her eyes, wiping away the traitorous tears. "I'm fine, really-" She breathed, ignoring his snort. "I just...he can't keep going like this, 'Rhett. He's going to die."

Her brother hummed, refusing to agree, though she knew that he believed the same thing. He'd told her a time or two, warned her about the path that Nicholas Clark was barreling down. She hadn't wanted to believe him, even though somewhere deep down in her gut, she knew.

"Listen, me and Kai can come down there...knock some sense into him." Everett offered playfully, a grin audible in his voice as he spoke.

Snickering beneath her breath, Everleighe allowed herself a moment of cruel amusement. "With the state he's in right now, I doubt it would take much to topple him right over."

"Ah, lost a lot of weight huh?" He asked, frowning.

"It's not just that," She squinted at her cup, toying with the straw. "He-he's ranting about all this crazy stuff. Dead bodies, blood, people eating people...it's crazy. I've never heard him talk like this before, even at his worst high-"

She was answered with silence, though not a comfortable one. This one was rife with tension, one that she could almost feel, even though her brother was miles across town. Still, his presence seemed to loom over her, feeding a sense of dread that had begun growing the moment she allowed Nick's terrified confession to settle in her mind.

"'Rhett?" Everleighe tried, checking to make sure the phone was still connected. "Everett, are you there?"

"People...eating people?" He choked out, his voice raspy. "Is that what he said?"

Her brows furrowed, and she twisted her fingers in the hem of her sweatshirt as she answered. "Yeah, that's what he said. Why?"

Everett cleared his throat harshly, a rustling noise clogging the line as he murmured to someone in the background. It was seconds before he came back on the line, and when he did, his voice was too bright. "Evey, why don't you come home for a bit?"

"'Rhett, I can't just-"

"But you can, Evey." Her brother insisted, his voice turning to steel. "Nickie has been here before, we know the drill. He's not going anywhere, anytime soon."

She shook her head, "That's not...I'm supposed to help Travis find him a bed for rehab, I promised Madison! I can't-"

"Look, I'll get started, see if I can't pull some strings, okay?" Everett soothed, his voice going soft again. "He's blacklisted at most of the locals, it's going to take more than just a simple phone call. Just...just come home, get your head on straight. I know you, your mind is a mess right now."

He wasn't wrong, her tiny breakdown back in the hospital room was proof enough of that.

"Come home, Evey."

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, nodding absently as she gave in. "I have to check in with Travis first...see you at home."

* * *

 **Cataclysm**  
 **Information**

 _ **Casting/Face Claims:**_  
-Everleighe Anne Grayson; _Lily Collins_  
-Everett Nathaniel Grayson; _Sebastian Stan_  
-Malachai Rhys Elswood; _Bob Morley_


End file.
